


I am a painful truth

by Folheld



Series: Original work [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: -	Death. Pourquoi les gens m’aiment-ils mais te haïssent ?-	Parce que, Life, tu es un magnifique mensonge, et je suis une vérité douloureuse.





	I am a painful truth

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimers : Ce texte m'est venu d'un dessin que j'ai trouvé sur pinterest ( https://pin.it/ygikwa4siq422o ) mais malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé le lien de l'artiste directement donc je vous ai mis le lien pinterest sur lequel je l'ai trouvé (si quelqu'un a des infos, je prends !) 
> 
> et Bonne lecture !

Elles étaient voisines, collègues, amies et parfois quand il faisait trop froid, elles devenaient amantes. Toutefois, leurs nuits ensemble étaient toujours leur secret. Nous ne comprendrions pas. Elles étaient tellement différentes dans leur manière d’être. Optimiste et pragmatique. Souriante et silencieuse. Sociable et solitaire. Il suffisait de les voir quelques heures ensemble pour s’en rendre compte. Peu importe qui essayerait de faire partie de l’existence de l’une, il ne sera qu’un observateur de plus.

Elles gravitaient l’une autour de l’autre continuellement. Une main qui cherchait l’autre. Un regard perdu qui s’illuminait à la vue de ce qu’il cherchait. Jamais plus de quelques mètres les séparaient : juste la distance entre leurs deux maisons au maximum. Elles étaient toujours ensemble : au travail, sur le chemin, pour manger, pour rire, pour pleurer et parfois juste pour être capable de regarder à sa gauche et de voir l’autre.

Elles étaient inséparables. C’était l’unique raison pour laquelle on continuait à supporter la seconde. Notre haine, notre peur, nos violences et nos pleurs n’arrivaient jamais à les séparer. On essayait. Toujours. Il nous avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que notre bien-aimée souffrait de cette situation, par notre faute. Nous étions tellement remplis de haine.

Je m’en souviens, c’était un jour tranquille. On les avait suivis avec un groupe de copains pour tenter de les séparer et pour enfin faire fuir l’autre. Nous étions seuls : eux et nous. On s’était caché. On écoutait et attendait patiemment notre heure quand on l’entendit. La voix brisée de larmes et de douleur retenue. Une voix qui se dévoilait sans faux semblant et sans masque. Une voix que nous n’avions jamais entendue.

 - Pourquoi les gens m’aiment-ils mais te haïssent ?

\- Parce que, Life, tu es un magnifique mensonge, et je suis une vérité douloureuse.

 

L’ _autre_ venait de parler. Ce monstre pourrissant que tous voulaient voir disparaitre. Elle avait répondu d’une voix si calme et douce que pendant quelques secondes nous avions été surpris. Comment ? Elle semblait s’être faite à cette idée comme si nos envies de la renier dans le Néant était juste l’histoire de quelques enfants. Notre haine nous alimentait, nous faisait violents contre elle et pourtant elle souriait juste. C’était un sourire las, un sourire qui rappelait une vérité générale. Le sourire d’une maitresse qui essayait d’enseigner quelque chose à un enfant.

Mes copains étaient furieux de cette scène. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle insulter notre bien-aimée sans que personne ne fasse rien. Moi ? J’étais derrière mon arbre, les joues rouges et brulantes d’avoir espionné. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas de quoi elles parlaient toutes les deux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ces mots résonnaient en moi comme la dernière corde d’une harpe.

Les mots « mensonge » et « vérité » m’étaient inconnus. Pourquoi mentir vu qu’elle était là pour nous voler nos proches ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi la vérité devait être douloureuse vu qu’elle était présente partout ?

Je ne croyais pas en ces gens qui se pensaient plus intelligents que nous et qui préféraient se suicider pour offrir leur amour à l’autre. Une transaction comme ils disaient pour qu’elle vienne pour eux et non pour un autre car elle devait passer naturellement. Mais c’était faux ? Elle prenait les gens car elle nous détestait d’aimer autant notre bien-aimée ? De chercher toujours à les séparer.

C’était elle la méchante, pas nous. Nous, nous souffrons parce qu’à la fin, elle venait nous chercher. La douleur c’était à cause d’elle. Toujours. Elle n’était pas la vérité mais seulement une sadique qui nous déteste. Je la hais ! Je la _hais. Je les hais. Je nous hais_. Pourquoi ? Je suis en train de pleurer, mes larmes sont des coulées de fraicheur bienvenues sur mes joues.

Quand je regarde les autres, je me dis que nous n’avons jamais eu le choix. Nous devons l’aimer elle et détester l’autre. Nous devons offrir des cadeaux à elle et cracher sur l’autre. Nous devons être bienheureux de notre vie et craindre notre mort. Nous n’avons pas eu le choix. Personne. Le choix signifiait commencer à savoir. Commencer à comprendre que nous ne vivions que pour la complaire et la rassurer inutilement. Comprendre que nous étions les animaux mignons et plein d’amour de l’une. L’autre ne nous détestait pas. L’autre nous plaignait. Et quand elle était devenue trop dure avec l’un alors l’autre nous offrait une voie de sortie : du repos.

Nous étions des jouets faits pour amuser la galerie et lorsque l’amusement cessait, elle se mettait à jouer avec nous. Triste fin. La même qu’un chaton mort d’épuisement car il cherchait à attraper cette ficelle au-dessus de lui.

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre. L’autre nous montrait la réalité, la vraie, celle avec une fin. Celle où le bien n’est pas un tout qui va affronter le Mal. Ce dernier n’est qu’un condensé de faux jugements, de bonnes intentions et d’une rage sourde présente en chacun. Le bien n’est qu’un miroir, seulement rempli de ce que l’on veut bien voir.

Un regard autour de moi me suffit pour savoir. Ils étaient tous là à se plaindre, geindre que l’autre était trop proche d’elle. Ils montaient des plans pour se venger d’un affront invisible. Ils se complaisaient dans leur haine. Ils étaient encore _amusants_.

Moi non. Je savais. Je comprenais. La seule pensée qui me vint fut qu’au moins elle n’aurait pas à aller bien pour faire son travail. Un sourire s’étira difficilement sur mon visage : il était déjà fatigué. Je laissais mes yeux se posaient sur chacun de mes camarades. Rien chez eux ne me faisait douter. Ils étaient toujours là. Plein d’une fausse vitalité, une habitude vide.

Après ce fut simple : se lever, rejoindre notre bien-aimée et l’autre, prendre le couteau qui était sagement posé sur la nappe de pique-nique, mettre la pointe sous le sternum, relever le couteau pour qu’il atteigne le cœur et l’enfoncer. Facile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> et voilà un autre petit bébé original qui j'espère vous aura aussi plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :) 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
